


I Got Some Moves

by giors1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ci sono cose che la gente non si aspetta da lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Some Moves

Ci sono cose che la gente non si aspetta da lui.  
Cose che non fa, solo perché non gli sono richieste.  
Per non stupire o scioccare nessuno, per fornire a chiunque la solita stereotipata immagine di sè stesso.

Non avrebbe mai pagato il pranzo a nessuno.  
Non avrebbe mai suonato senza essersi prima concesso almeno un bicchiere di scotch.  
Non avrebbe mai volontariamente accettato un paziente che non fosse troppo vicino al punto di non ritorno.

Non avrebbe mai invitato la donna più affascinante della serata a ballare con lui. E non per la sua poca predisposizione al ballo, o per il bastone, ma solo perché ad un certo punto sarebbe stato costretto a farla scivolare via verso qualcun altro.  
Non avrebbe mai ammesso di entrare nell’ufficio di quella stessa donna solo per la voglia di vederla. E di odiare un po’ di più quella scrivania che li separava, quel pezzo di arredamento usato come pretesto per tenere le distanze tra loro.  
Non si sarebbe mai presentato a casa sua nel mezzo della notte usando una scusa che non fosse collegata con il suo lavoro. Avrebbe forse ammesso che una telefonata non gli avrebbe permesso di vedere come fosse vestita, ma non le avrebbe mai fatto capire quanto realmente avesse bisogno di vederla un’altra volta, fuori dal solito ospedale, a prescindere da cosa indossasse.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso che a volte suonava una canzone dedicandola a lei, nonostante fosse solo davanti al suo pianoforte e persino abbastanza vicino al limite dopo cui, sempre a causa dello scotch, il contorno di ogni tasto, oggetto, sensazione e sentimento perde nitidezza.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso che per trascinarla fuori a cena, aveva dovuto comportarsi per tre giorni come la persona più romantica del mondo. Negare. Le aveva confessato, ancora prima di cominciare, che ogni gesto o frase sarebbero stati studiati per riuscire ad entrare nella sua camera da letto. Benedetta psicologia dell’inverso. Negare che tutto era stato vero. Forse non spontaneo, ma vero.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso che a volte si sfiorava le dita della mano destra, solo per riprodurre vagamente la sensazione che aveva provato nello spostarle una ciocca di capelli, scivolare per un secondo con la punta delle dita lungo la sua guancia, per aprirsi la strada per un bacio.

Non avrebbe mai ammesso di averle dato quel bacio. Sulla guancia. Prima di ripercorrere all’inverso quella traiettoria con le dita, salutarla con un cenno della mano e dirigersi verso la moto.  
Non le avrebbe mai ammesso di aver sorriso sotto il casco, come gesto di soddisfazione e vendetta estrema per essere stato costretto a comportarsi da gentiluomo con lei. E lui l’aveva fatto fino in fondo.

 

Avrebbe solo parlato di notte un’unica notte con fuochi d’artificio. Quando invece ne seguirono altre, segnate da lenti respiri e carezze. Segnate dall’impaccio di un abbraccio sotto le coperte.

Avrebbe ammesso una relazione puramente carnale tra loro. Quando invece, quel martedì di gennaio, involontariamente le chiese “Ci vediamo a casa?”.

Avrebbe ammesso di essersi trasferito da lei “Perché ormai ha una certa età ed ha bisogno di un uomo che confermi all’umanità che lei non uccide i suoi partner dopo il sesso”. Quando invece le chiese “Sposami. Così posso confermare al mondo che non uccidi il tuo partner dopo che hai fatto l’amore”.

Ci sono cose che la gente non si aspetta da lui.  
Cose che non fa, solo perché non gli sono richieste.  
E tappare le orecchie a sua figlia mentre sussurra a sua madre che ha il culo più grosso che abbia mai visto, è un’azione che non si sa come interpretare. Ma è qualcosa che solo lui può fare e solo Lisa Cuddy può aspettarsi.


End file.
